


UnderFill - Vol.1 - My World

by WDeltaG



Series: UnderFill [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Gen, Novelization, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDeltaG/pseuds/WDeltaG
Summary: Young scientist, Gaster, who's interested in more than just Soulogy, is trying to understand his world and his powers. This way routed him far more deep in the history of magic than he expected, but Gaster stays strong learning everything he can to protect against humans and save the monsterkind.
Series: UnderFill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115279
Kudos: 1





	UnderFill - Vol.1 - My World

Warning, it's WIP.

Hell. Destroyed cities, burning villages, smoke trails that hold the smell of burning flesh. The dark interior of the once richly decorated house was engulfed in flames. Tongues of fire danced on various objects, gradually devouring them. Around me, everything was covered in blood and dead bodies clad in heavy armor, and above them... above them was standing my father. A sunshine that broke through the dark clouds flashed across his armor. Abruptly, he moved toward me, sending the flaps of his red cape, covered in blood and torn where his enemies had slashed with their swords, flying into the air. Crouching down beside me, he peered through the dark slits in his helmet, his eyes blazing with determination at my frightened, trembling ones. A pool of blood from the headless body lying nearby touched my boot, and I put my foot away, not wanting to touch something that had given life to another creature just a minute earlier. My father, noticing this, softened his gaze and hugged me.  
— Run, Gaster. Your mother and I will hold them off as long as we can. — He said with deep sadness in his voice.  
— But... — I squeaked, startled.  
— Farsight's fine, don't worry.  
— Dad, what's going to happen to you?  
— It'll be all right, son. As soon as you're safe, we will follow you.  
— But you were hurt!.. — I noticed a tear in the breastplate, which my father had carefully tried to hide from my view.  
— That's nothing. — He pulled his hand away from his chest, lowering the two-handed sword with its gold-edged blade that glowed brightly from the active enchantment. — Run, Gaster, they're close.  
Spreading his arms, he released me, and I ran. I ran through the fire and acrid smoke, making my way through the now burning, but once beautiful, streets of our city. Behind me, I heard a crash and saw my father wringing his hand in a desperate effort, breaking the support that held the entire soot-darkened building with his telekinesis. With a terrifying crash, it collapsed, and immediately after, a burst of laughter could be heard. Shocked, I stared at what had once been my home, but immediately turned around and ran on, catching only the smallest fragments of phrases that were exchanged between my father, who jumped out of the stone rain at the last moment, and the warlock who had been chasing my father since the beginning of the war.  
— ...it will all end…  
— ...I dare you…  
I kept running, wiping away my tears. Dad's not coming back. The warlock is too strong.  
The sound of a spell charging was heard, and then...  
BOOM! WHO-O-OSH!!!  
A wave of fire leaped out from behind the roofs of the buildings for a moment and then died down. I heard my mother scream, and immediately after that, another explosion, weaker. It was the familiar sound of her gun. Unfortunately, the bullet apparently missed its target, and another wave of fire shot up, meaning only one thing - the warlock was alive.  
I was already too far away to do anything, and what could I do... Running quickly exhausted me, even in the complete absence of all the organs that seem to be responsible for it. Slowing down, I walked down the street, looking at the eerie red-brown color sky with whole clouds of smoke. Now and then lightning flashed between the clouds. The Death Bolts, that's what they were called. The smoke-blackened walls of the still-burning houses led me down a narrow street lined with the bloody bodies of both humans and monsters. Farsight ran this way. He should be somewhere aro--  
I heard a growl. Wolves. Human wolves. Fear gripped me, and from the alley leading to a wider street, a muzzle stretched out, its eyes red with rage. The nose twitched, drawing out all possible smells from the surroundings, and the wolf turned its head in my direction and began to bark. At the same moment, someone grabbed me from behind and pressed a hand to my mouth, pulling me into another alley.  
— Shhh! — hissed my brother, drawing a dagger from his belt.  
Just a few minutes later, people came to the wolf's call. Five people who were clearly incapable of any kind of pity. If they'd seen us, they'd have killed us right away. The light leather armor and short one-handed swords resting in their scabbards confirmed this. The assassins moved slowly down the street, oblivious to what had angered their wolf so much. I realized that Farsight was no longer holding me and looked back. He climbed the almost completely smooth vertical wall to the burning roof of the building and began to plan an attack. When I peeked around the side of the house and then looked back at Farsight, he was no longer on the roof. The sounds of battle were heard, and then the body of one of the people fell into the passage. The wolf's snarl turned to a pitiful whine, and its corpse slammed against the wall, almost split open by Farsight's blow.  
He looked into the alley and made a gesture. I immediately understood what he wanted and left. A terrible picture appeared before me. A party of five men and a wolf had just been annihilated by my brother with a single dagger in just a few seconds. One of them lay with a broken skull, the other two were cut through by the well-aimed blows of a long enchanted knife. Two more stabbed each other with their swords, apparently getting them out in a hurry. Well, or my brother's telekinesis did it.  
— We have to go, Gaster. You can't bring mom and dad back. The warlock took care of that. — He said to me in a heavy tone.  
I broke down and started crying again.  
— Dad... and Mom... — I sobbed, rubbing my eyes with my fists.  
— Dead. — Farsight finished coldly. — Is your spell ready? We have to get out of here. Maybe we can still catch up with the evacuees.  
I took my hands away from my face and knelt down in the street. I swiped my hand in the air and drew a glowing diagram. I held it in my hand and snapped my fingers. A spark shot out from under them...


End file.
